Cry Me A River
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Faberry. Quinn doesn't think she can forgive Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee. So, I thought about this while on a long car ride.. I wrote it and don't really know if I'll do anything more with it. It may stay a one shot, but if you want more, review! Otherwise, this is it. Thanks. x**

* * *

"I'd like to sing something, Mr. Shue." Quinn speaks up as she walks to the front of class. She sits on a stool as Puck grabs his guitar and sits on the stool next to her. He gives her an encouraging smile, which she appreciates. She gives him a small smile before she gives him a nod, signaling that she's ready. Puck nods at the keyboard player telling him to play. He then joins in with his guitar. Quinn looks at Rachel, emotionless, or so she hoped. She was furious, but she wasn't going to let it show. This would be the last time she sang, anyway.

_Quinn_, Puck, **Both**

_You were my sun_  
_You were my earth_  
_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_  
_So you took a chance_  
_And made other plans_  
_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

**You don't have to say, what you did,**

Quinn accusingly pointed at Rachel. Everyone could equally see how pissed Quinn was. Rachel just looked guilty and hurt. But hey, whose fault is that?

**I already know, I found out from him **

She nodded in Finn's direction. Ugh, she couldn't even look at him without feeling disgusted. She glanced at puck and put her game face back on. She could do this.

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**  
**And don't it make you sad about it**

_You told me you loved me_  
_Why did you leave me, _**all alone**  
_Now you tell me you need me_  
_When you call me,_ **on the phone**  
_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
_To cry, cry me a river_  
_Cry me a river-er_  
_Cry me a river_  
_Cry me a river-er,_ **yea yea**

_I know that they say_  
_That somethings are better left unsaid_  
_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_  
(**Don't act like you don't know it**)  
_All of these things people told me_  
_Keep messing with my head_  
**Messing with my head**)  
_You should've picked honesty_  
_Then you may not have blown it_  
Yea..)

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
_I already know, I found out from him_  
(I already know, uh)  
_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_  
(No chance, you and me)  
_And don't it make you sad about it_

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, **all alone**  
(_All alone_)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, **on the phone**  
(_When you call me on the phone_)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(_I'm not like them baby_)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(_It's your turn_)  
**To cry, cry me a river**  
(Go on and just)  
_Cry me a river-er_  
(Go on and just)  
_Cry me a river_  
(Baby go on and just)  
_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

_Oh_  
(Oh)  
_The damage is done_  
_So I guess I be leaving_  
Oh  
(_Oh_)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
_Oh_  
(Oh)  
_The damage is done_  
_So I guess I be leaving_  
Oh  
(_Oh_)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
_I already know, I found out from him_  
(I already know, uh)  
_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_  
(No chance, you and me)  
_And don't it make you sad about it_

_Cry me a river_  
(Go on and just)  
_Cry me a river-er_  
(Baby go on and just)  
_Cry me a river_  
(You can go on and just)  
_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

Cry me a river  
(_Baby go on and just_)  
Cry me a river-er  
(_Go on and just_)  
Cry me a river  
(_Cause I've already cried_)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(_Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea_)

_Cry me a river_  
_Cry me a river_, oh  
_Cry me a river_, oh  
_Cry me a river_, oh

Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)

Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(_Cry me, cry me_)  
Cry me a river  
(**Cry me**_, cry me_)

They finished and the slow, unsure clap of the glee kids (with the exception of Rachel and Finn) filled the room. Quinn stood up and looked around the classroom. She'd miss it. She'd miss the big room filled with chairs and excitable friends in the room. But, it's what needs to happen.

"This was the last song I'll sing in here," she spoke up. This got everyone's attention, even Rachel's, who has stared at her shoes since Quinn had finished singing. "This is actually the last time I'll be in this school. I'm transferring to a school outside of Lima." Rachel sprung out of her seat and headed towards Quinn.

"Ok, that's totally uncalled for. I get that you're upset at me, because so am I. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. But please, don't do this. You shouldn't just run away from your proble-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I should and shouldn't do," Quinn backed away from Rachel like she was contagious. "You of all people cannot tell me anything of the sort. You shouldn't have slept with Finn. You were with _me_. And why did you? You ran from _our_ problem. You were afraid of the future and how long we could make it. I said I would give you time. I _compromised_. You _cheated_." She couldn't stand to look at Rachel any longer. She knows if she did, she'd lose all control. She'd cry yet again and not be able to stop.

She looked back up at her friends. She felt horrible for blindsiding them all, but she couldn't tell them. They would all try to convince her to stay. They would tell her that she's overreacting and being a drama queen. She needs to leave. Staying here wouldn't do her any good. It would just hurt too much. "I'm sorry everyone. I just.. I have to go. I hope you understand.." And with that, Quinn walked out of Mckinley Hish School.

* * *

**Ps. The song is Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wrote this shortly after I wrote the first chapter. Sorry I take so long to post. There's just too much going on lately. Oh, and just thought I should mention; there was no Beth in this story!**

* * *

Rachel stood there, in shock. Quinn kept talking, but she couldn't hear. Everything felt like a blur. Just the day before, everything was perfect. She was sitting in glee with her wonderful girlfriend, whom she loves. She loves Quinn more than anything. She loves her like she'd been deprived of love in another life. It's like she need Quinn to function. And now, Quinn was gone. She walked out of the room, determined never to come back.

Quinn's words echoed in her head. _Don't you dare tell me what I should and shouldn't do!_ I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry. _You of all people cannot tell me anything of the sort. You shouldn't have slept with Finn. You were with me. You shouldn't have slept with Finn.._ _SLEPT_ with _FINN_. Rachel whipped around and marched up to Finn, rage coursing through her veins.

"What the FUCK did you say to Quinn? You told her that we _SLEPT_ together?" Rachel clenched her fists at her side, her knuckles turning white. She had never been so angry in all her life. Well, until Finn spoke again.

"Ok, yeah. I did, but what's the difference?" Finn laughed out of both nervousness and plane ignorance. "I knew you wanted to, so I told her. I had to, otherwise she'd continue to try to claim you. You obviously need a man, and she can't give you that. I can give you more now that she's gone. I can-"

Rachel stopped the boy from speaking any more with a slap across his face. "Shut up! I don't want nor need a man! All I want is Quinn and whether I ruined it with her, or you ruined it, you need to open your eyes and realise something. I. Do. Not. Like. You. I have been completely over you for the past year. I have been in love with Quinn for the past seven months! Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

Finn barely stuttered his words. "But, Wednesday.. You kissed me. At Breadstick's, where you took me out." Rachel sighed, angry and exasperated. How could the boy be this dumb?

"I invited you as a peace-offering. I wanted to be friends, even though Quinn wasn't sure about you. Then _you_ kissed _me_. I didn't mean to, but I guess I did kiss back. I instantly knew that it was a mistake. That's why I left and said that we couldn't be friends! God, what's wrong with you?" Rachel finished yelling and spun around. She was almost out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Santana whispered. Rachel looked into her eyes and saw nothing but concern and compassion. "Look, I know how much you love her, but you have to understand how she feels. Give her some space. I'm going to check on her and I'll text you later so you can talk to her. Just let her be, ok?" Rachel only nodded as the latina swiftly retreated from the room. She felt tears sting her eyes as she turned around.

Mr. Shue sat in the front row, still lost in everything that had just happened in the past ten minutes. Everyone else sat with one of two looks on their faces: shock or pity. She couldn't stand seeing that for the next 40 minutes, so she left. She walked out of the school and headed to the park. There she could clear her head and gather everything she'd tell Quinn later that day.

..

Quinn sat on her bed next to Santana sobbing. She told Santana she needed to "recollect" herself before she could listen to anything Santana has to say. "Are you ready yet? Because honestly, this is really important." Santana sighed, feeling sorry for both of her best friends.

Quinn nodded, wiping away her last few tears. "Ok," Santana started. "I'm going to need you to be calm and rational.. In a little while, whenever you're ready, I'm inviting Rachel over-"

"No way!" Quinn yelled and stood up from her bed. "There's no way in _hell_ she's coming over here! Yeah, I still love her, but I can't stand to see her. Did you even _hear_ what she did to me? How could she do that? _Why?_ No! She's not-"

"Quinn! For Christ's sake, just shut up and listen for once!" Santana yelled back. Quinn glared at Santana and sat down once again. "You didn't hear what happened. You didn't listen to her full story. You need to hear it, Q, otherwise you'll resent yourself once you hear it from someone else. You'll regret not listening, I promise you." Quinn looked like she was in deep thought. "So I'm going to text Rachel, ok?" Quinn looked up and took a deep breath.

"Ok."


End file.
